Puedo Hacerlo
by Anniih
Summary: ¿Dónde estaba Arthur? "―Creo que no salió de la sala." "―Se quedó con Emily." ¿Los dos solos en la sala? Francis sonrió maquiavélico junto con Prusia, proponiendo ir a espear. Y oyeron lo siguiente traumando a Canadá: ―Espera Arthur, deja quitarme la camiseta ―esa fue la voz de Emily. *UKxFem!USA*


**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz.

**Advertencia: **Jajajajajajajajajaja~, la experiencia de Arthur. Genderbender.

**Pareja: **UKxFem!USA/ArthurxEmily.

.

* * *

**Puedo Hacerlo**

**.**

Se miraban a cada segundo, alzaban la vista con gusto un poco apenados desde del frente, la mesa los separaba de manera fría, sin dejarlos unirse. Solo se unían con sus orbes, por sus miradas cómplices, curvando los labios y sonrojando las mejillas, creyendo que nadie se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos, de los anhelos en estar al lado del otro, como debía ser.

Pero no era así, ya que Ludwig prefirió que era mejor idea para mentenerlos concentrados, más en la estadounidense quien debía tomar atención sí o sí, y no estar ocupada jugando con los mechones rubios de Inglaterra, cuando éste realmente quería tomar apuntes.

Al parecer no servía mucho separarlos. Los dos se desconcentraban. Francis suspiró de amor al verlos tan lejanos pero tan unidos a la vez, era una película totalmente romántica, una pareja amándose a distancia. Suspiró otra vez. Se vían tan lindos~.

Alemania se retractó, sobre todo al mirar a Emily ocultando una hebra detrás de su oreja, despejando su fino rostro, sin dejar de observar al británico. Sencillamente no había caso. Da un receso, rezando que a la vuelta se sentaran juntos, por lo menos no descontraban a nadie en esa posición.

Los países comenzaron a salir recogiendo algunas de sus pertenencias, deslizando las sillas cerca del borde de la mesa.

Estados Unidos se puso de pie ocultando algo detrás de su espalda. Se acercó a pasos alargados al otro extremo, a Arthur quien se levantó parpadeando por esa aparición.

―Te traje algo para comer ―sonrió y estiró los brazos mostrando su cariño para alimentarlo―, ten.

― ¿Hogdog? ―aceptó en tenerlos en sus manos, no era lo más sano ni alimentario del mundo, sin embargo no era de cabellero lastimarla, aunque siempre se las arreglaba― _Thank,_ pero no tengo mucha hambre.

―Yo sí tengo mucha hambre ―mencionó confundiendo al mayor, abrazándolo por el cuello―. Te quiero comer.

― ¿Qué? ―se asustó y se sonrojó. No creía que su novia ahora era canival. ¡A quién engaña! Sabía para donde iba, pero...pero estaban en la sala de reunión y cualquiera podría entrar y pillarlos.

―Arthur. ―susurró suavemente despertándoles las hormonas que las tenía hace rato durmiendo plácidamente.

― ¿Sí? ―soltó el hogdog, su cuerpo se inmutaba en reaccionar de manera adecuada para frenarla, pero ver esos delicados y rosados labios acortando los centímetros que los mantenían alejados, le era imposible.

Se acercaba más y más.

* * *

―Ya te dije tonto hermano, al tomate no se le quita la cáscara, maldición. ―Romano estaba cansado de la discusión, si el tomate en tal receta se cocinaba con cáscara o no. Feliciano obviamente decía que sí se le sacaba la cáscara.

― ¿Podrían dejar de hablar del tomate? ―Francia también se encontraba cansado de oírlos, incluso sus discusiones con Inglaterra eran más interesantes, hablando de él...― Oigan, ¿nadie vio a _mon ami Arthur? _

―Creo que no salió de la sala. ―informó Japón mirando para todas partes, si es que lo hallaba mientras caminaban por el pasillo, junto con los demás del grupo.

―Se quedó con Emily. ―agregó Alemania comiendo unas galletas que eran para Italia del Norte, pero al final éste cambió de opinión, no podía desperdiciarlas.

― ¿Con mi hermana? ―preguntó desconcertado el canadiense, pero nadie le tomó atención...ni lo escucharon.

Todos se miraron entre sí. Francis sonrió maquiavélico junto con Prusia, proponiendo ir a espear. El alemán se les negó por ser intrusos en una relación, dándoles un sermón donde no lo tomaron en cuenta.

Al fin y al cabo, a todos les dio sed de curiosidad de las cosas que estarían haciendo estando esos dos solos en la sala. Pegaron sus orejas en la puerta.

Canadá no quería oír nada de lo que estaba imaginando, se quedó atrás de ellos.

―Se escucha algo... ―dijo Gilbert.

―Espera Arthur, deja quitarme la camiseta ―esa fue la voz de Emily.

― ¿Enserio recién van a empezar? _Pour l'amour de Dieu. _―tenías ganas de golpear a Arthur por ser tan lento con la americana, ¿qué estuvieron haciendo en todo este rato?

―Ahora puedes hacerlo ―se volvió a oír a la rubia―. ¡Arthur, tienes las manos heladas!

― ¿Te puedes quedar quieta? Obviamente te tengo que tocar. ―aquella conversación era demasiado explícita para los oyentes.

―Solo apresurate.

―No es tan fácil como parece ―al parecer Arthur se complicaba la vida cuando éste chasqueaba la lengua. Sí, se podía oír eso detrás de la puerta―. Es muy pequeño.

―Me voy a quedar dormida. ―sonó...aburrida.

―Lo estoy metiendo...ya casi...

"_¡Vamos Arthur, vamos Arthur!" _Francia apoyó mentalmente y totalmente colorado, más pegado que los demás a la puerta.

― ¡Demonios, se salió!

"_Ouuww..."_ los presentes países se lamentaron por el inglés, incluso Lovino lo maldecía por ser tan estúpido en no mantenerlo adentro.

―Vuelvelo a meter entonces. ―exigió la estadounidense.

―Eso haré, esto no me va a ganar ―Inglaterra se sentía asqueado y perdedor, por supuesto que _esto_ no le ganaría, no era nada, siempre se lo hacía―. Lo meteré aunque sea lo último que haga.

"_¡Así se habla! ¡Desmuéstrale quien manda!" _Alemania se estaba entusiasmando, y rápidamente negó con la cabeza por su sentido moral que se le iba de a poco, debía recuperar la cordura, no como Japón, quien yacía preparado con una cámara.

"_¡Necesito éste material!" _Y así pensaba con rayitos subliminales de los ojos.

―Vamos, entra ―nuevamente se escuchó al británico―. Lo hemos hecho muchas veces, es imposible que ahora me sea tan complicado.

―Algún día tenía que pasar ―se percibía tranquila―. ¿Dónde quedó ese inglés que decía que era un experto en _esto_ y que podía hacerlo?

Oh, oh. Eso fue grave para un hombre. Esa chica no podía ser tan ruda con el pobre.

―No jueges conmigo, Emily ―respondió enojado―. Puedo hacerlo, sé como meterlo.

― ¿Lo hago por ti? ―quería ayudar en apresurar las cosas, ya que los demás podrían llegar y verlos.

― ¡No! ―Inglaterra alzó la voz totalmente con el orgullo por el suelo, no dejaría que su pareja lo hiciera.

― ¡Ahh, no me grites! ―chilló e hizo un puchero― Solo intentaba ayudar ―luego quedaron en silencio unos segundos hasta que volvió a hablar―. ¿Lo metiste? Solo siento tus manos.

―Lo estoy metiendo ―dijo creando quejidos entremedio de sus palabras―. Em...Emily...

― ¿Sí?

Bien, esto parecía ser algo importante por el tono que se oía desde la puerta, intentando imaginar una escena adecuada a la situación para mayores de edad.

―Siempre te digo que estás un poco gorda y que no te alimentas bien ―comenzó a decir Arthur un poco apenado mientras observaba la piel desnuda a su mered. No estaba totalmente seguro de seguir, sus pómulos se coloreaban. Debía decirlo, porque no siempre se sentía bien al mencionarle tales insultos y palabras hacia su novia―...pero a pesar de eso... No sé si te lo he dicho, pero...tienes un bonito cuerpo.

Ambos agacharon la cabeza, ocultando su pudor.

―Gra-Gracias. ―dijo Estados Unidos dejando a los de afuera peor que antes, sobre todo si hablamos de alguien de su círculo familiar.

― ¡Oh no, mi hermana! ¡No creo que pueda seguir escuchando! ―Canadá gritó a pesar que su voz fuera bajita, agarrándose los cabellos, pues ver a su hermana mayor ahí con Arthur...ellos...ahí...en pleno acto...ahí...todo... Trauma.

― ¡Arthur sí sabe como conquistar! ―aplaudió Prusia, presintiendo el golpe final.

― ¡Aigh~...! ―y se oyó el gemido de Emily.

― ¡Entró! ―sí, Arthur se sintió más que contento al meterlo por fin.

― ¡No puedo más! ―el canadiense no soportó más, su personaje de hermano menor sobreprotector salió a flote― ¡Emily, hermana! ―pateó la puerta echándola abajo sin antes empujar a toda la tribu al suelo.

― ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso, _che palle_? ―insultó Romano sobándose la cabeza encima de su hermano.

― ¡Aléjate de _my sister_, Arthur, hablo enserio aunque no me oigas ni me veas! ―claramente no se escuchaba sus gritos de autoridad, presionando los ojos sin querer ver, a lo que luego los abrió, desconcertándose― ¿Uh?

―Matthew... ―susurró Jones pegada a la pared con la camiseta arriba de su cuello sin salir totalmente de su cuerpo.

En eso, Francis se fue levantando con mucho dolor hasta lograr visualizar a la pareja rubia pegada a la pared...aunque no tan pegada. Pestañeó confundido, no podía creer lo que veía, Arthur estaba con ropa y Emily con algo de ropa, pero era muy raro.

― ¿Eh? ―se rascó los ojos para ver de nuevo, ¡era imposible!― Esperen... ¿no estaban en pleno acto de amor?

Nadie entendía lo que sucedía. Ellos no hacían nada de las cosas que imaginaban, por lo que se asombraron sonrojados.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó la de ojos azules.

― ¿Disculpa? ―Arthur arqueó una ceja alejándose de la chica.

―Ve~. Los escuchamos detrás de la puerta ―Italia del Norte se les acercó―, pensamos que estaban teniendo sex- ¡Uhmmm, uhmmm, uhmmm~! ―en ese instante, Ludwig tapó la boca del italiano con la mano.

―Nosotros nos vamos. ―y se despidió llevándoselo lejos para seguir metiendo la pata.

Inglaterra frunció el ceño. Ya sabía lo que sucedía con todos detrás de la puerta.

―No puedo creer las estúpidez que tuvieron en la cabeza por Dios ―negó con la cabeza y suspiró―. Solo ayudaba a Emily en abrochar su sujetador.

―Cuando lo abracé, se soltó. ―explicó la americana, sonriente.

―Espiar detrás de las puertas es falta de educación. ―continuó posando sus manos a cada lado de su cintura, mostrando disgusto.

―Tranquilo _Angleterre_, ya pasó ―Bonnefoy sacudió la mano caminando hacia la joven nación amante de la comida chatarra quien seguía con la camiseta arriba mostrando su ropa interior, cubriéndole los pechos―. Pensamos otras cosas. ―y éste se quedó mirándole aquellas _montañas_, soltanto una risa de lo maravillosa que era la vista.

Estados Unidos no se percataba, solo sonreía.

Inglaterra sí. Su censor de celoso se activó, colocándose entremedio de los dos, bajándole la camiseta a la joven y mirar con furia al francés pervertido, quien se puso nervioso en presentir su muerte segura.

―Calma, calma, nosotros nos vamos. Amor y paz ―acto seguido cogió el brazo del prusiano para irse―. Vamonos Gilbert.

Y luego le siguieron los demás ante la fulminada mirada inglesa. Al estar solos, exhaló.

― ¿En verdad creyeron que nosotros dos...? ―se preguntaba solo, cuando de repente se percató de la presencia del norteamericano― ¿Canadá?

― ¿_Brother_, estás bien? ―Emily no lo veía muy bien.

―Eh..._oui _―acertó en estarlo, no quería preocuparla, además todo fue un malentendido―_._ Estoy bien, solo estaba asustado.

―Oh, _c'mon_ Matt, no es como si tú no supieras nada de mí. ―decía como si nada, ya que realmente él sabía todo, todo.

―No quiero oír más. ―bien, Matthew no deseaba escucharla más de sus cosas personales con Inglaterra, ya tenía bastante o quedaría traumado con..._eso._

Por suerte solo fue un accidente de Emily al soltarse el sujetador, que bueno que Arthur sea tan amable en abrocharselo. ¿Se imagninan si al entrar lo hubieran encontrando en lo que se imaginaban todos? ¡Sería atroz!

Sacudió la cabeza. Ya era pasado, no es bueno volver a pensar en aquello.

Vio como los dos tomaban sus cosas para irse, debería hacer lo mismo. Por gusto no se quedaría a vivir en la sala solo, aunque el mundo no lo veía. Alzó la vista, su hermana lo estaba llamando para unirse en la caminata, se acercó y fue agarrado del brazo, al igual que a Inglaterra.

―Oye Iggy, ¿dónde dejaste el hogdog que te di? ―la rubia se acordó alzando las cejas hacia el nombrado.

―Ehhhhhhhh ―su largo "eh" le hizo pensar en cualquier cosa para inventar en no decirle que se le cayó al suelo―...me lo comí. Tenía tanta hambre que me lo comí muy rápido.

― ¡Bien! Entonces después te compraré más, ¿sí? ―se entusiasmó apegándose más a su cuerpo, con las ganas de darle de comer más hogdog, creyendo que le gustaban.

―Claro... ―solo acertó. No le gustaban mucho esa comida, pero con tal de complacerla, lo haría, o se lo daría a Matthew cuando ella le quitara la vista de encima.

Tal vez, introducir la mano por debajo de la espalda, detrás de la camiseta, desabrocharle el sujetador podría mantenerla ocupada en tratar de arreglarlo. Sí, eso podría servir para no comer esa comida chatarra.

**.**

* * *

**N/A:** Pensaron mal, lo sé (=D). Y...no sé que más poner...lo que hace un sujetador xD

Espero que se hayan reído...y eso básicamente. El 20/07 salgo de vagaciones de invierno, por lo que me esforzaré el avanzar algunos fic's. Ya aprobé tres ramos, me quedan tres más, y seré feliz~.

¡Saludos, cuídense!

¡Bye!


End file.
